


Photos of Love

by MysticMedusa



Series: Unitl Eternity [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel Ships It, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer Ships It, M/M, Michael Ships it, Photographer Dean, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Dean Winchester is a famous photographer who happens to come across the same group wherever he goes on his days off. A certain trench coat wearing blue eyed stranger among them catches his attention and Dean makes sure to get a few pictures of him to every chance he can





	Photos of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by one of my favorite songs: Until Eternity by Blackbriar

Dean Winchester held his camera taking a picture of the scene before him. At twenty seven years old he had made a name for himself as a photographer. Today was his only day off for the week and he had decided to take a few pictures for his personal collection. Today of course was a new setting that he had randomly decided on yet somehow once again he ended up in the same place as the odd group that had always caught his attention. Today he had chosen to take pictures at the beach and for some reason the group sat together watching the ocean. He noted the same clothing the group always wore curious as to how the best looking man among them managed to wear the trench coat even in the heat.

He had run into the group enough to know each of their names as he’d heard them talking in passing. The good looking man’s name was Castiel but the others called him Cassie more often than his actual name. Next to him was a shorter man by the name of Gabriel. Dean recognized the name as one of the archangels mentioned in the bible and if that wasn’t odd enough with them were two others Michael and Lucifer which were also names of angels. He managed to take a few pictures of the group including one with Castiel with his head turned so Dean could see his remarkable blue eyes. He smiled catching the perfect picture of the man before leaving to continue the pictures he had originally decided on taking.

He continued to encounter the group never speaking to them but enjoying always making sure to snap a picture or two of them as they talked and laughed together. It reminded him of a family that was as close as he was with his own. He wondered what Sam would say seeing him practically stalk the family. His younger brother would probably call him crazy and his dad would probably lecture him. He knew his mother would tell him he was crushing hard on Castiel and encourage him to at least talk to the man at least once.

When he found the group at the park he had decided to snap a few pictures but noticed Lucifer missing from their group. He looked confused for a moment and actually looked around to see if he could find their missing member. When he turned around he was shocked to find Lucifer standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest.

“You know stalking is a crime right?”

Dean smiled as he countered, “You know Lucifer is the name of a fallen angel right?”

Lucifer chuckled.

“Most would say it’s the name of the devil and that I had terrible parents. You’re not so bad Winchester.”

Dean teased a bit hearing his name spoken by the man he knew had no idea who he was.

“How do you know my name?”

Lucifer smiled wickedly.

“Because we’re the ones stalking you. So a famous photographer, must say didn’t see that coming when you were reincarnated. I suppose it has a higher survival rate than a hunter.”

Dean was confused but somehow the stranger talking crazy held his interest.

“So are those your brothers?”

Lucifer glanced at the group who had yet to turn towards them even once.

“Yeah, must admit if you’d asked me a hundred years ago if I’d ever be close with them again I would have told you to burn in hell.”

Dean laughed but he was a bit nervous now.

“So Dean, watching my baby brother? I know he caught your eye more than the rest of the idiot gang.”

Dean glanced back at Castiel curious if the big brother was going to be angry about the many pictures he’d taken of their family.

“Um I just take pictures of scenery. If you didn’t want to be in the pictures you shouldn’t have been stalking me.”

Lucifer shrugged as he stepped forward looking a bit bored.

“Yeah well little Cassie said he wanted to so who am I to argue with the love sick fool?”

Dean shot a look at Lucifer.

“How does he even know who I am?”

Lucifer smirked as he began walking back to his brothers.

“If you want to know that you should talk to him.”

Dean waited for a few moments considering it before he went over to the group. Gabriel gave him a cheery smile while Michael looked up with little interest. Castiel’s gaze was unreadable as he looked up at Dean.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean had always pictured talking to the good looking man but this defiantly isn’t how he imagined it happening.

“Ah hi Castiel. I hear you’ve been stalking me.”

Michael smirked as Gabriel laughed.

“Hey Dean-o you shouldn’t call it stalking. More like protective duty.”

Michael glanced at Gabriel before rolling his eyes.

“Not everyday a human gets three archangels and a seraphim to watch over him.”

Lucifer punched Michael’s shoulder causing the angel to look up at him annoyed.

“Be nice Michael. Besides you and I both know you just came to watch this train wreck.”

Michael shrugged not even denying it.

Dean watched the exchange feeling as though he’d met all of them before. He tried to remember and after a minute it hit him like a ton of bricks. He grabbed his head feeling a rush of memories of a life he’d once lived as he collapsed to his knees. He felt someone grab him calling his name and it took a moment before the pain cleared and he found himself looking into the worried eyes of his angel.

“Cas?”

The three archangels all looked surprised as Castiel smiled and wrapped his arms around his human.

“You remember me.”

Dean nodded as he held Castiel.

“Cas you were protecting me even after I was reincarnated?”

His angel didn’t answer as he kissed Dean. His hunter, the righteous man who had been his lover long ago. Dean returned the kiss but pulled away when he heard Gabriel curse.

“See this is why I don’t make bets with you two.”

Michael and Lucifer were giving each other a high five having one their bet.

“What did you guys bet on?” Dean asked having actually missed the archangels.

“Oh Gabriel here owes both of us a wing grooming now because we bet that you would remember Cassie here.” Lucifer said with a grin on his face.

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“No one’s ever remembered their previous  life before. I thought it was a sure thing.”

Dean smiled at Cas knowing he was happy that he remembered his angel.

“Hey Gabriel if I remembered my past life I’m sure Sam would to.”

Gabriel’s eyes lit up as he disappeared but not before sticking his tongue out at his two older brothers. Michael just rolled his eyes as he got up from the bench to return home.

“Well I’m glad this is over. I am well over my number of vacation days.”

Michael left dragging Lucifer along with him. Dean wanted to question how angels had vacation days but Castiel claiming his lips silenced his questions.


End file.
